A Perfect Fit
by D.M.A.S
Summary: ONESHOT. OutlawQueen, Regina/Emma friendship. Just what I thought might happen after that finale ending.


_**AN: Just what I thought might happen after that finale ending.**_  
 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes I made.**_  
 _ **ONESHOT**_

 _ **A Perfect Fit**_

She couldn't believe what Emma had just done. She was still processing all recent events whilst having her head buried in Robin's chest. Trying to get even closer to him and hanging onto him as for dear life. Which she actually was.  
Eventually the darkness around Emma had calmed down. The wind had stopped.  
Everyone was still frozen to the ground. Not moving just staring blankly.  
But Regina needed answers. And she needed them now.

She ran out of Robin's embrace giving him one last glance hoping he'd understand and then made her way over to Emma grabbing her arm and dragging her a few meters away from everyone else.  
"What was that about? Are you out of your mind? Why?", Regina started firing questions at Emma.  
"I", Emma started as she looked up at Regina, "as I said you have been through so much. Partially because of me. So I just couldn't.. 'sides I couldn't let anything happen to Henry's and Roland's mum and 'their sister'", Emma said smiling at the last words though.  
It took Regina a moment. But she didn't get it.  
She sighed. So Zelena was going to have a girl. But what did that have to do with her being the Dark One? And why was Emma smiling about that?  
"So my 'sister'", Regina said almost snorting the word 'sister', "is having a girl?"  
Emma shook her head, "I wasn't talking about Zelena."  
"Then what," Regina said and it dawned on her. But it couldn't be. She couldn't. That wasn't possible.  
Emma read the questions off of Regina's face, "yes. Yes, you are."  
"But it can't be", Regina said, "there's no way I could get pregnant. You don't understand but I can't be", tears building up in Reginas eyes.  
Emma put her hand on Regina's arm, "trust me. It does have its advantages being the 'Dark One' and I'm telling you, you are pregnant."  
It was then that Regina started to smile. It all made sense now. The awkward headaches she got sometimes, the morning sickness. She had so far put it off to stress. But this, this explains it.  
"We should get back to the others", Emma said, "but there's something I want you to have first."  
Regina nodded, "yeah, yeah we should."  
Emma bend down and grabbed the dagger that lay a meter away from them, "take this."  
Regina just looked at her curious, "why me? Why don't you want Killian to have it?"  
"He'll understand... but I want you to have it. I love Killian, I really do and I trust him. But you and me, we have been through a lot. And you should hate me but you don't. You see something in me that I don't see in me sometimes. And even in weird, awkward and hard times you're the person who trusted me, unconditionally.  
Aside that you're the obvious choice. You have magic. You're powerful. And you have experience in controlling people so you'd be the person who can handle this responsibility."  
Regina was still staring at Emma but taking the dagger, "that... thank you."  
"You've been trying so hard to become a better person. And you succeeded. You're so much better than you might think you are.  
I know this strange world that the author made up wasn't real. But you've saved us."  
"I don't know what to say", Regina said truthfully.  
"And you don't have to", Emma said, "we should go back though. And I'll take Herny home tonight, you and Robin have some things to discuss"  
And that's what they did.  
Heading back to their loved ones who were all patiently waiting for their return.

Robin couldn't wait to have Regina in his arms any longer so as soon as she was by his side he hugged her and didn't want to let her go again.  
"Can we go home?", Regina asked him after a few seconds.  
She felt him nod but he didn't let go of her.  
"Robin?", she asked smiling a little.  
Eventually he let go of her but not completely just enough so he could hold her close to his side whilst they were walking off towards her house.

Not long after they were both sitting in Regina's living room on the sofa facing each other.  
"What about Henry?", Robin asked suddenly realising that they left him at the diner.  
Regina grinned, "Emma's going to have him for tonight, because Mr Locksley, there's a few things we need to discuss."  
The panic suddenly washed off of Robin's face, relieved they didn't forget one of their kids, "technically it's 'of' Locksley, but I'm listening."  
Regina rolled her eyes at him, "I think we should change our living situation", she suddenly got a bit shy because she didn't know how he would react to it, "I mean after all we should live together as a family, don't you think?"  
Robin didn't answer her straight away, he just kissed her lightly on the lips, "that would be wonderful, Roland and me could just move into your place, I mean you do have another guest room that we could just -", it was then that she cut him off.  
"Well yeah but I think we need more space", she said, "I mean with two additonal people moving in in the next couple of months."  
"Two?", Robin asked, "do I forget someone or who would there be aside that baby?"  
"You're right", Regina said, "but there'll be two of them."  
"What?", Robin said, "she's pregnant with twins? Oh my God"  
Regina laughed a little. A sad laugh but one nevertheless, "no, no God, no."  
Then she grabbed Robin's right hand and placed it on her belly.  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?", Robin's eyes widened, "but how? I thought you said that you, well, you couldn't?"  
Regina kissed him, "I don't know how. But I am."  
Then she kissed him again, longer this time, "so what do you think? I thought maybe we could move closer to the woods."  
Robin smiled.  
"We'd be closer to your friends", she said.  
"And to that vault of yours", Robin added grinning, "I mean you never know but with 4 kids in the house every once in a while we'd like to have some space."  
Regina couldn't help but smile, "men."  
It was then that something caught his eye, "why do you have the dagger?"  
"Well Emma gave it to me", Regina said.  
"Why didn't she give it to Killian?", Robin asked her surprised.  
"That's exactly what I asked her", Regina said, "well she said that I have magic and know how to control people, which is true and does make sense and that she trusts me because of what we have been through and because I should hate her for things she did to me but I don't."  
Robin smiled, "wow and she's right, you're a wonderful person, Regina. You've come so far."  
"Well you've helped quite a lot with that", she said.  
"True but you still did everything you did on your own and made your own decisions. I'm so proud of you Regina".  
"I", she wanted to say it but she was struggling so she just kissed him instead.  
"You still can't say 'thank you', can you?"  
Regina laughed, "I'm sorry I'm just really really bad at that", then she decided to change the topic back, "and as for the dagger, it does have it's perks, like we could just instantly summon a babysitter."  
Robin laughed, "well, I guess Killian is going to be very happy with the idea of you summoning his girlfriend away from his bedroom all the time."  
"Well", Regina grinned, "then he'd just better be nice to us from now on."  
Robin's face got a bit more serious again and curiosity took over, "if well, if you'd be the Dark One instead of her, well, who'd you", it was hard for him to actually voice the question but Regina knew what he wanted to know.  
"You", she said, "I'd have given it to you."  
"Why not Emma?", Robin asked her, "why me?"  
Regina smiled, "I don't trust people easily. And Emma has done things to my life but nevertheless I do trust her a lot. And if it wasn't for you I'd probably choose her. But you're in my life Robin. You are the one person who I trust the most. I mean this is hard to explain but I trusted you the moment I met you", she said and images of their first meetings appeared in her mind, "whichever universe it was set in. There has always been that connection between us. You're my soulmate, the father of my children", she said.  
"Child", he said correcting her.  
Regina smiled, "no Robin, 'children', you're Roland's father. You'll be the father of our new girl and you'll be a wonderful dad to the little human being my 'sister' is carrying.  
And you've been such a wonderful dad to Henry so far. You're the perfect dad. A wonderful man. I'm glad I have you in my life." And that's where she stopped hoping he got her point.

After a moment of comfortable silence Robin grabbed Regina's hand in his before going down on his knees infront of her, while looking into her eyes, "Regina Mills, are you willing to make an honourable man out of this 'thief' and become my wife?"  
Tears were building up in her eyes, "yes", she just said sinking down on the floor beside him, eventually kissing him.  
As the kiss ended she didn't know where he had pulled that ring from he was now holding out for her but it was the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. It was a silvery colour, probably platinum with a black diamond and some smaller white ones surrounding it, "it's beautiful", she said.  
"Just like you", Robin said and slit it onto her finger, "it was my grandmother's. She passed it on to me ages ago so I might be able to pass it on to my kids because it would only stay on the finger of one's true soulmate. I mean I didn't believe her back then when she told me but I actuallly tried it and well it never fit anyone so I had almost forgotten about it until, well until I met you."  
And there it was, a perfect fit.


End file.
